Vengeance vs Love
by Chitsukee
Summary: Rosewick AU where Ruby's a cop - Getting sent to prison for killing Summer Rose had made him change his view on moral codes. Now, Torchwick lived a simple and honest life in an obscure town after getting out of prison. When a red haired girl moved in next door to him, he fell head over heels for her. Her name was Ruby Xiao Long. At least, that was what she told him.


**Yooo, new story up. I've been working on this tit on tat, and decided to post the first chapter in the hope that it would encourage me to write more often on it. I probably wont, but whatever. I'm honestly the slowest writer ever, updates things once or twice a year... hehehe.**

 **This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.**

 **Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use**

* * *

Ruby hummed quietly to herself as she unpacked some of her things. The apartment she'd gotten hold of was quite spacious for only one person, but it had been such an amazing opportunity. It was as if fate was on her side. Why else would the flat next door to her target be available right now?

Of course, she had locked the door properly as soon as she got inside. She had to be careful, although, that murderer would probably not barge in on a new neighbor and kill them all of a sudden… It just made her feel safer. But she still had a lot of boxes left in the van to carry up. Why didn't this place have an elevator? Why did Torchwick have to live at the top of the housing estate?

She unbolted her door and dashed out. Only she smacked right into someone and stumbled back clutching her nose.

"Shit! Are you okay?" She opened her eyes and nearly died of shock. In front of her was none other than Torchwick.

Fuck.

"Ummm… May I ask why an adorable little girl like you have a gun?"

She flinched and looked back at the man who nodded towards her hip, where she still had her gun attached. Well done, Ruby Rose. You've met the man you're trying to infiltrate for a few seconds, and you've already blown your cover by forgetting to take off the gun.

"I'm a police officer. The newest recruit in this town. Now if you excuse me, I got boxes to carry."

She tried walking past him and felt a pang of fright when he grasped her wrist. He didn't hold on very tightly though, only enough to turn her back towards him.

"Are you sure you're alright though? You crashed into me pretty hard. Speaking of which, I think you owe me an apology."

Her mouth tasted like vomit at the thought of apologizing to the man. "Why? If anything, you should stop standing right outside my door. You creep."

"Hey! And here I was gonna be a good neighbor and offer a hand with those heavy boxes you've been dragging around. But I guess you don't need any help, officer."

He gave her a mock salute and sauntered back into his apartment, leaving her with an indescribable look on her face.

She rushed down the stairs before she did something stupid such as kicking his door down. What an infuriating man. Though considering what he was, she should've known.

It wasn't until she reached her car that she noticed the tremor going through her. She inhaled deeply to calm down. Her first interaction with a murderer. It wasn't quite what she had imagined it to be.

She grumbled under her breath as she walked up again with the last of her belongings. She spotted something on the floor at her door and kneeled down to examine it.

An icepack, and what seemed like a note underneath. She put down the box beside her and lifted the cold package up to read the note.

 _I don't want to sound vain, but I got some rock hard muscles. A lot of muscles. Your nose will swell after such an impact. I'm sure you feel an overwhelming gratitude toward my kind gesture, and as you wish to repay me, I guess I'll have no choice but to accept it. With reluctance of course, as I am a gentleman._

 _I'll await your gift, officer Red._

 _Sincerely yours_

 _Torchwick._

Kind gesture? He fucking kills her mom and think an ice pack will make things alright? Of course, he doesn't know she's Summers daughter, but still!

She tore the paper to shreds and turned around to push it and the 'gift' into his letter slot. He can keep his kind gestures to himself. All she wanted was to find whatever criminal activity he was up to and send him back to jail. She halted halfway through the motion as an idea sparked in her. She grinned lopsidedly and went back into her new home.

* * *

Later that evening, she was sitting at the table in her living room, eyeing the bottle of red wine with uncertainty. Did he drink that? Could she do this without freaking out?

She slammed her hands against the table and stood up, finally done with her inner debate. Ruby grabbed the bottle and two glasses on her way out. With a calming breath, she pressed on the buzzer.

Seconds passed and she shifted her weight restlessly from one foot to the other. Just as she changed her mind, the door opened. Torchwick stared at her and objects in her hands.

"Hie... Um. I was rude earlier. I thought… Maybe we could have a drink and start over?" It took every ounce of her self control to sound somewhat sincere.

The man before her chuckled and stepped aside to let her in. "Why of course, officer Red. I didn't think you'd come around so soon, quite literally.

"That's me, full of surprises." She mentally smacked herself, appear any more suspicious, why don't you.

He chuckled once again and closed the door after she had stepped inside. They had better start drinking fast, because she felt like a lamb in a wolf's presence.

She almost choked when he flung an arm around her shoulders and dragged her towards the kitchen.

A plastic and stiff smile grazed her lips as she walked with him, her knuckles was going white. Just as she thought she couldn't take it anymore, he let go of her and started looking for a corkscrew.

Ruby swallowed thickly and looked around the room to distract herself. Her eyes landed on the sharp knives that was attached to a magnetic stripe on the wall above the counter. She couldn't stop staring at them, and a bead of sweat trickled down her neck.

"Admiring my collection of kitchen knives? I sharpened them today as I like to keep my utensils in good shape. You don't wanna stand in the kitchen with a nice piece of meat and no ways of butchering it..." His voice came out as a low purr next to her ear, she froze as she hadn't noticed that he'd walked up behind her.

The knives glimmered sinisterly and she shivered in fear at the suggestive nature of his words. He'd kill her now, wouldn't he?


End file.
